Life Isn't Always Perfect
by HellsDemoness
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a 17 year old.She lives in Las Angela's.Her & best friend Miroku have been friends forever.Kag lives with her brother Sota and her Step father who beats.They go to Shimatama High School.But then the new students show up. What happens?
1. Welcome to Highschool

In Downtown Las Angela's, at Shimata High school a girl around 17 sat in a math classroom. She sat in the back of the class room with her feet propped up on her desk. The girl had long black silky hair that had streaks of silver in her hair, she had cream colored skin, Ice blue eyes that always held back any emotions. She wore black baggy pants, Combat boots, a black hoodie, Spiked bracelets and a spiked choker. She had on black eye shadow and red eyeliner, Her lips were icy blue. The girl started to lean back in her chair when a loud voice kept her from doing so.

" Kagome Higurashi sit on all four and PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes Mrs. Tashinwa." Kagome said sighing to herself.

Mrs. Tashinwa nodded her brown head and turned her attention back to the chalk board.

" Now X .."

Kagome tuned the teacher out and turned her eyes to her right and stared out the window. It was a sunny day with a blue sky and white clouds. She hated these kinds of days. A tap on her shoulder made her look to her left. A guy with purplish brown eyes stared at her. She looked over his wardrobe. He wore a pair of black baggy jeans, A pair of black combat boots, A skull armed black hoodie. He had chain necklaces and spiked bracelets. He had black hair with a rat tail. He was a year older than her making him 18.

"Yes Miroku?" Kag asked staring at him.

"Just wanted to see if you were alive." Miroku said with a grin.

"No I died and then came back to haunt you."

"Oh shit...Runaway!"

"Very funny..."

"MIROKU, KAGOME BE QUITE!" Mrs. Tashinwa yelled.

Miroku and Kagome nodded then sat back in their chairs. They looked at one another and tried not to laugh.

Miroku decided to at least get some of his notes down. He grabbed his pencil and wrote some of the words the teacher said.

Kagome took her feet of her desk and scooted up some. She stared at her blank piece of paper when her ice blue eyes started to glaze over. She was put in a memory that happened 11 years ago.

_A girl around 5 skipped towards her home from the bus stop. Her light blue sundress swirled around her as a light breeze of wind came by her. Her black silky hair was up in a blue bow. She had on light blue sandals that had a red flower on top. She stopped in front of her house and smiled. Her ice blue eyes traveled up the doorsteps to the door. _

_The house was two stories and white. There was red roses and green vines that circled the two poled that held a canopy over top the door. There was a wooden fence on either side of the house. A gate to the right side of the house led to the backyard._

_The girl ran up the steps and opened the door. She dropped her yellow back pack at the door. She walked to the kitchen thinking her mother was there. When she walked in she was meet with nothingness. She walked to the living room and up the stairs to the bedrooms and she couldn't find neither of her parents._

_"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" The little girl yelled with tears streaming down her face._

_The girl ran out of the house and down the street. She stopped in front of a cream colored house with a front porch and a garden around it. She ran to the door and pounded on it with her little fists.  
_

_"Mrs. Wind, Mr. Wind, Miroku!" She yelled. _

_she heard a shuffle of foot steps and the door opened. Their stood a woman in her thirties. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt. Her light colored face was scrunched up in worry. Her brown eyes held emotions of worry and love. _

_"Kagome dear...What's wrong?" The lady asked picking up the little girl._

_"Mrs. Wind I went home and no one was...there.." Kagome cried into the woman's arms._

_Mrs. Wind took the crying Kagome into the kitchen and settled onto the kitchen counter. She picked up a jar and held it out to Kagome._

_Kagome looked into the jar and pulled out a chocolate cookie with a tearful smile. _

_"Thank you." Kagome said nibbling onto the cookie._

_"Your welcome sweet heart." Mrs. wind said with a cheerful smile. _

_The phone rang and Mrs. Wind went to answer it in the living room. _

_"Hello?" Mrs. Wind asked._

_"Susan?" A woman's voice said shakily._

_"Yes, This is her. Who is this?"_

_"Susan, This is Christy."_

_"Christ, What's wrong?"_

_"Is Kagome with you?"_

_"Yes, She came here crying because you or her father wasn't home. What's going on?"_

_"Thank god she's okay..."_

_"What's going on?" _

_"He's Dead Susan. My husbands dead." _

_Mrs. Wind wiped a tear from her eyes. "How?" She asked._

_"He was shot.." _

_"No..."_

_"Can you keep Kagome for me for a while?" _

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you and good bye Susan I got to go."_

_"Bye.."_

_Mrs. Wind put the phone on the hook and stood there. 'Why would someone shoot him' She thought angrily. Mrs. Wind walked back to the kitchen when she saw Kagome she sank the floor and her shoulders shook. She began to cry._

_Kagome had sat on the counter eating the wonderful cookie that Mrs. Wind have given her. She had heard bits and pieces of the phone conversation. As of like "Yes, She came here crying because you or her father wasn't home. What's going on?" and "Of course." When Mrs. Wind came back in Kagome had looked at her with a curios expression playing on her little face. Kagome Jumped off the counter and ran to where Mrs. Wind sat ont he floor. _

_" Mrs. Wind...Why do you cry?" Kagome asked. _

Kagome was snapped out of her memory when a bell sounded. Her eyes turned back to normal and she stood up putting the paper she never used in her black notebook. A hand was place on her chin pulling her attention off her notebook. Her ice blue eyes was staring into a pair of purplish brown pair.

"Yes Miroku?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Why were your eyes glazed over for the rest of the period?" Miroku asked curiously.

Kagome moved her chin from his grasp and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and spoke calmly. "I was just in a memory. Ready for lunch?"

"Yes! lunch I wonder what shall we eat today. Dog, Cat, Fish eyeballs, Human flesh?"

"Miroku, I believe we had that last week."

Kagome and Miroku broke into to laughs as they walked to their lockers. Kagome waited for Miroku to put his stuff away then they walked towards her locker. Kagome stopped and was knocked forward a little by Miroku. She stared at her locker her angry rising. On her locker the words 'Skanky Whore Goth Bitch' Were wrote in pink spray paint. Kagome walked over and shoved her things in her locker then slammed it shut.

Miroku bumped into Kagome and he looked to where she was glaring. The words 'Skanky Whore Goth Bitch' Was spray painted pink on her lockers. Miroku clenched his fists tight. His nails were digging into his palms. He heard the echo of a locker slammed and he closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Kagome breathing heavily and shaking in rage. Miroku walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

Kagome started breathing heavily then started shaking in rage. 'I will kill her. Chop her up and feed her to the sharks.' She thought angrily. Kagome felt arms wrap around her and hold her tight. She smelt the cologne the person wore and smiled a little. She wrapped her arms around the person and shoved her face into there chest. "Miroku?" She asked.

"Yes Kagome?" Miroku asked letting her go a little but kept her in his arms.

"Can we leave for lunch now"

Miroku nodded and let her go. Kagome put her arm in his and they walked to lunch. Kagome went to go sit at their usual table in a corner away from everyone. Kagome put her head in her arms and then put her arms on the table. She closed her eyes trying to calm down. Miroku sat in front of her and plopped his tray on the table. Kagome looked up at him and scowled.

"How can you eat that." Kagome asked. She was staring at the food in disgust.

"I like the meat surprise." Miroku said defensibly.

Kagome shook her head.

"Don't listen to her Mr. Meat...She's just jealous." Miroku said to his food.

"I'm going to laugh if it talks back to you."

Miroku looked up to Kagome. He had a scared expression on his face and grabbed his tray and walked to the trash and dumped the Meat surprise in it. He walked back and glared at a laughing Kagome.

Kagome watched Her friend Miroku leave and started laughing when he dumped his food in the garbage. He saw his glare and laughed more.

"That's not funny you know." Miroku said.

"Is to." Kagome said back

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is to"

Kagome smirked at her victory. Miroku glared and folded his arms and pouted. They sat there in silence when they heard someone come up beside them. The looked up and saw 3 girls standing there. Kagome started to growl while Miroku glared and clenched his fist.

"What did the dog drag in girls?" One of the girls asked. She was standing in front on the other two girls. She had on a skimpy pink mini skirt that barely covered her butt, A white button up shirt that had stopped buttoning when it his her chest and showed her red bra. The girl had on Pink heeled sandals. She wore pink eye shadow and lipstick and to much cover up. She looked almost like Kagome except she had a nose job done along with boob implants. She had black hair that had waves in it.

"Why Kikyo I believe its garbage." The other girl to the left said. She wore a black halter top, Red mini skirt that also barely covered her butt. She had on Red heeled sandals and she wore light pink eye shadow and light pink lipstick. She had short black hair.

"Kikyo, Yura, I say we leave now before the stench gets on us." The girl to the right said grinning. She wore a leather red dress. It had a low 'V' shaped at the top that showed her implanted boobs. She had on Red heels. The girl had black hair that was up in chopsticks. She had on red eye shadow and red lipstick.

"Yes Kagura. Lets go Yura. The Skanky Whore Goth Bitch and Her mate Pervert Poser Monk need some alone time." The one named Kikyo said.

Kagome stood up pushing the chair she sat in away from her to the floor . "Oh Hell NO!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone had gone quite watching the scene before them.

Kikyo and her friends had stopped and turned to look at Kagome

Kagome advanced on them and pulled her arm back and punched Kikyo in the face. Kikyo stumbled backwards to the floor. Yura pulled Kikyo from the floor and slapped Kagome across the face. "You Whore!" Yura yelled.

Kagome's face tilted to the side. Her silky black hair covered her face. She looked up and glared at the three.

"I believe that would be Kikyo's job." Kagome said with a smirk.

The three gasped. Kikyo glared and she back handed kagome.

Kagome smiled at the pain that was infected on her. She didn't care, It didn't exactly hurt her and she was already used to it.

Miroku sat and watched as Kagome punched Kikyo. When he saw Yura slap Kagome he stood up and walked towards them. He clenched his fist when Kikyo back handed her. When he saw Kagome smirking he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and walked towards the exit.

Kikyo glared at the retreating to. 'This isn't over Higurashi' Kiyo thought.

Kagome felt herself being pulled away. She didn't really care anymore.


	2. We are leaving?

"Whatis wrong with you Kagome?" Miroku asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing why?" Kagome asked.

"Why? Because you let her walk all over you."

"So?"

Miroku shook his head at Kagome and walked towards his locker. Kagome stared at his retreating form. Kagome leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I need Kagome Higurashi to the principals office. Kagome Higurashi" A lady said over the PA.

Kag sighed and walked towards the principals office. Once she got there she just opened the door and glared at the principals assistant and walked to an available seat. She sat there and lowered her head into her hands.

"Kagome you can go in now." The assistant said harshly.

Kagome got up and walked past the assistant to the open door she held open.

"Bitch." Kag said.

The door was slammed shut. Kagome only smirked but it soon faded into a frown when she noticed her stepfather was in front of her. She looked up at his and glared. He had Black hair that was cut short, He had piercing brownish black eyes. His skin was tan and he was a little well belt. He wore a Black business suit and black shoes.

"Kagome.." He said slowly.

"Alex.." Kag said mocking him.

"Okay would you please both be seated." A woman said.

Kagome and Alex both looked at her then sat in the seats behind them. Kagome looked at the woman and noticed she was new. She had to be at least in her early 30's. She had Blonde hair that was up in a high pony tail. She had Green eyes and tan skin. She wore a Black skirt and black high heels, a white dress shirt, and tan colored panty hose. She had light eye shadow you could barely see and pink lip gloss.

"Mrs.?" Kag asked.

"Mrs. Dabaren." The lady said sweetly.

"Mrs. Dabaren, Why am I here?" Kag asked.

"You started a fight in the lunch room. So I brought you here and along with your father.." Mrs. Dabaren was cut short when Kagome growled.

"Stepfather." Kagome said growling

"Shut your trap." Alex said warningly.

Kagome glared and sat back in the seat crossing her arms. 'Why don't you ass hole.' Kagome thought.

"Sorry Kagome. I mean Stepfather is to let you both know I am authorized to suspend you for 5 days." Mrs. Dabaren said.

Kagomes eyes went wide and she sat up in her chair. "What?" She asked clearly not hearing the woman.

"I said you are suspended from school for 5 days. You are both excused." Mrs. Dabaren said walking to the door and opening it.

Kagome and Alex walked out and into the hallway. Alex grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. Kagome whimpered and bit her lip.

" We are moving. So go home, I already got you out of school and I called your brothers school also. You will pick him up and go pack. We leave Wednesday. Ill be home for dinner." Alex said demanding. He squeezed her some more then let her go. He walked out the schools exit to his car.

Kagome tasted blood. She used her unharmed arm to put her finger to her lip. She felt a cut and pulled her finger away from her mouth. Kagome slowly walked to the nearest restroom and pushed the door open. She checked to see if anyone was in there then locked the door. She pulled her sleeve up and she saw a hand sized bruise forming on her arm. "Ass hole" Kag swore. Kagome pulled her sleeve down and unlocked the bathroom and went to find Miroku.

Miroku left his locker and went up to the school roof. He sat on the edge and stared at the ground. He saw a black Lamborghini pull into the school parking lot. Miroku glared at who he saw get out. "Alex." He said to himself. A man In a black business suit and black shoes stepped out. He had black short hair. Miroku's eyes followed him tell he couldn't see the man anymore.

Miroku sat alone on the roof listening as the wind blew and the birds chirp. 'Why is Alex here? What could he possibly want?" Miroku thought. Thoughts at why Alex was there kept running through his mind. After 15 minutes of thinking Miroku was brought back to the real world when he heard a door slam and a car peel out of the parking lot. He saw Alex's car fly down the road. "Miroku?" He heard someone whisper behind him. Miroku turned to the voice. At what he saw made his heart stop.

Kagome searched all of class rooms and found no Miroku. 'The roof maybe?' Kag thought. Kagome walked up some stairs. 'Why do we have to move. I wont be able to see Miroku anymore. No. I wont leave him.' Kag thought. She felt something wet streaming down her face and she realized she was crying. She hasn't cried since the accident 10 years ago. Kagome slowly slipped to the stars and cried silently to herself. 'Miroku.' She thought. Kagome made it up to the roof and saw a figure sitting on the edge. "Miroku?" Kagome asked softly.

She saw him turn. Emotions ran through his eyes.

Miroku saw Kagome and tears falling from her eyes. "Kagome, What's wrong?" He asked.

Miroku sat up and walked towards her.

Kagome ran to him and encircled him into a hug. She cried into his chest. She clenched his shirt with her hands. Miroku never saw her like this except once along time ago. He held her in his arms and lowered her to the roof floor. "Tell me what's wrong Love" He said in her ear.

Kagome smiled a teary smile at his nickname for her. She looked up at him Miroku wiped the remaining tears from her face with his thumb.

"I'm suspended for 5 days." Kag said.

"That's why your crying?" Miroku said raising his eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head no and sighed. "I'm moving." Kagome said. New tears began to form.

Miroku couldn't breathe. His best friend was leaving him. He wouldn't allow it. "No you aren't." He said

"I don't have a choice Roku. Alex demanded it."

"You cant leave me."

"Come on Miroku. You can come help me pick up Sota from school."

Miroku nodded and helped Kagome up. They walked down the stairs ad saw everyone in the hallway. They all looked at them as if they were disease. All the outcasts just nodded at them. Kag and Roku nodded back. They walked out the schools doors and tot he parking lot. Kagome walked up to her motorcycle. It was black and had Silver writing on the side. On the left side it said Ice Bitch on the Left side it said Kag. Kagome got on and put on her black helmet. She looked towards Miroku who was already on his motorcycle. His was also black but in Purple letters it said Roku on the right side and Perv on the left side.

Kagome and Miroku pulled out of the parking lot and headed north towards Sotas school. About 10 minutes of riding they pulled up to a gate with the letter S on it. Sintona Middle school. It sent chills down Kagome and Miroku's back. Kagome looked around and saw a figure walking towards them. A boy around 14 with black hair that covered his eyes and he wore a black hoodie and black baggy pants and white shoes stood before Kagome. He looked up and Dark blue eyes met Ice blue eyes. Kag smiled and pulled the boy in to a hug. She let go and the boy looked to Miroku and waved.

"Sota ready to go?" Kag asked her brother.

Sota nodded and sat behind Kag. Kagome took off her helmet and put it on his head.

She nodded to Miroku and they left for Sota and Kag's house.

A white two story house with red roses and green vines wrapped around two poles that held a canopy up above the door. A wooden fence on either side of the house with a gate that led to the back yard came into view. Kagome got off her motorcycle with Sota. Miroku got off and walked up to the door and went in. Kagome and Sota followed him. She went to the kitchen ad sighed.

The kitchen was cream colored. A white breakfast table was at her right. A Island counter and 4 stools was in the middle of the Kitchen. A black Refrigerator was at her left next to the stove. The counters were white and the floor what white tile.

Kagome went towards the dinning room and she screamed.

Miroku walked up the stairs towards Kag's room. He went to a door that was black. He opened the door and smiled. He loved this room. A King sized canopy bed was in the middle of the room. Crimson colored silk sheets with a Black fuzzy blanket on it. The carpet was inches thick and fuzzy and black colored. The room was crimson colored. To his left was a black dresser and a desk with a computer to his right. Kagome had swords on her walls and a sword on the floor. It was stuck in a skull. Her room smelled of Jasmine and roses. He was snapped out of his wondering when he heard Kagome screamed. He ran down the stairs to the dinning room.

Sota was sitting on a couch in the living room. The living room was off white color. The couches were black and leather. A love seat that was white was in a corner. A wide screen TV was in front of the couches. A play station 1 & 2, X box, Game cub sat on the floor. A door was next to the fire place at the other end of the room. It was Sota and Kagome's Stepfathers office. Sota jumped up when he heard his sister scream. He ran to the dinning room.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face. She stood in front of a china cabinet. It was as tall as the ceiling to the floor. The top part is shaped like a half moon. Down both sides is a section of shelves. The center is 3 sections of glass with rose etchings in them/ The bottom part has 3 drawers down the center and on each side is opening doors. The china cabinet was empty. Everything Kagome's mother had in there was gone.

Miroku and Sota entered at the same time and saw what the problem was. Sota sighed and pulled his sister out of the room. Miroku went to the china cabinets and ran a hand down the glass. He pulled his hand back and went to walk out. He went to the dinning room table. The table was oblong and white pine color. The chairs were high back and had rose designs on the back of them. They were also white pine colored. Miroku picked up a red candle that was laying down and sat it up right then left.

Kagome sat in her room with Miroku and Sota. She was putting her clothes in a box. Sota and Miroku were wrapping her Swords up. After the incident with the china cabinet Miroku and Sota had coned Kagome to pack her room and tomorrow they would pack Sota's then everything else. Miroku had decided to stay the night. About 2 or 3 hours later Kagome had packed all of her clothes and Miroku and Sota had packed her swords and collectibles. A door being slammed got Kagome's attention. She looked to Miroku and Sota who were playing a game on her computer. They looked at her then the door. "I'll be right back." She said

They nodded.

Kagome walked down the stairs and looked around. She heard a curse then went to the kitchen. Her stepfather Alex was at the sink. His head was down and she could tell he was mad. "Alex?" Kagome asked nervously.

Alex looked towards her. He had an angry face on. He stepped away from the sink and walked towards Kagome. "You got into a fight?" He yelled at her.

Kagome took a step back. "Yes." She said.

"Why?"

"A girl spray painted my locker pink writing Skanky Whore Goth Bitch"

"But that's what you are aren't you?"

Kagome shook her head no and she was backed up against a wall. Alex put his hands on either side of her face. She could feel his breath on her and smell Alcohol in his breath. Kagome stopped breathing and closed her eyes. Alex pulled back and glared at her. He grabbed her chin and squeezed. "Look at me Bitch." He said menacingly.

Kagome forced her eyes open. She looked at him.

Alex slapped her across her face drawing small amount of blood. He glared at her and walked towards his room. "I want you in bed. NOW!" Alex yelled from his bedroom door.

Kagome put a hand to her cheek when she got to her door. She opened it and was meet with two worried faces. She ignored them and sat on her bed. "Kagome" Sota and Miroku said in union.

Kagome looked at them and took her hand off her cheek. Kagome closed her eyes and her head fell forward. Kagome felt a hand massaging her cheek. She looked up and saw Miroku. Sota looked at the two and put on Kagome's radio. He soon left closing the door lightly.

Miroku smiled and walked to her bathroom to change. He came back out wearing black silk boxers. Kagome nodded to him and went to change. She came out in a black tank top and silk red bowers. She plopped herself in front of Miroku on her bed.

"What did he do to you?" Miroku asked.

"He just slapped me." Kag said sadly.

Miroku nodded. He decided to change the subject. He knew she didn't like talking about it. He made a promise not to say a word when Alex fist started beating her. He only did it when he was mad or drunk. Miroku promised that he wouldn't say a word cause Kagome wanted Sota to have a father and Alex would never touch him.

Kagome looked at Miroku and smiled. She was laying on her bed. Miroku laid next to her and pulled her close. They laid on the bed cuddled together listening to the radio. Kagome started to shiver and Miroku pulled the blanket over top them. Kagome snuggled into Miroku's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

Morning came and Kagome and Miroku had changed into there clothes. Kagome wore a par of black capris and a slipknot T-shirt. Miroku wore a pair of black baggy pants and a purple T-shirt. The walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagomes stepfather was there and boxes all in the kitchen. Her stepfather had packed all of the cups, glasses, silverware mostly anything in the kitchen. Kagomes stepfather glared at the two and left the room.

Sota staggered down the stairs still looking half asleep. He wore black pants and a green day sweater. He went tto the cabinets looking for a bowl and found nothing.

"Wheres the bowls?" He asked looking at kagome and Miroku.

"Alex packed everything up." Kagome said.

Sota nodded his head. "I already packed my room." He said.

" Okay so that means we can hang out." Miroku said looking around the room.

"No this means we will be leaving today." Alex said coming in to the room picking up boxes and walked out the front door.

Hey everyone this is HellsDemoness

To answer Crutches the magic hippies question. Kagome And Miroku are only friends. They have been friends for ever and they just are really close. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang will be coming up very very soon

Ja Ne everyone…Please review I don't know if my storie is getting good or not so its up to yall


	3. Home?

It was almost midnight and Kagome couldn't sleep. She watched as the lights flied by. Her stepfather Alex was currently switching through radio channels. Sota was fast asleep in the backseat with drool dripping down from his open mouth. Kag smiled a little at the scene then turned her attention to Alex. "Would you put it on something and leave it there!" Kag yelled.

"Watch your mouth girl." He said to her.

"I have a name. Use it."

"No."

Kagome growled at him and turned in her seat and put the radio on 105.3. She sat back in the seat and crossed her arms. 'Asshole' She thought hotly.

Alex glared at her and continued driving.

Kagome soon fell asleep. She dreamt of nothing.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She looked in the backseat to find her brother gone. "What the hell?" She said to herself.

Kagome got out and was standing in front of a mansion. Kagomes jaw dropped. "No way." Kag said to herself. Kagome walked up to the door and pushed it open. She walked in side. The floor was hardwood. She came to a pair of stairs that was out in the open. At the ceiling a glass chandelier hanged down. The walls were a tan color, The stairs were carpeted and was a red color. Kagome walked up the never ending stairs till she came to a hallway.

"Kagome." a males voice yelled.

Kagome looked down over the railing and saw her brother Sota. Kagome smiled and waved him to come up. She watched as Sota ran up the stairs to her. "Hey" She said.

" Hey." Sota said catching his breath.

"So what room did you get?"

"I'll show you." Sota said walking down the hallway Kagome was looking at.

Kagome followed Sota down the hallway till they came to a cream colored door. Sota opened it and let Kagome in. Kagome looked around with a smile. The room was a dark purple color, A black silked sheet king sized bed was off in a corner, A few boxes laid around waiting to be used. Kagome opened a door at the other end of the room.

"I got my own bathroom." Sota said.

"How nice." Kag said.

The bathroom was white, with a black counter top sink. There was a bath tub on one side and a stand up shower on the other. The mirror on the wall was a circular shaped. Kagome walked out of the bathroom to where her brother stood. "Where's my room?" She asked.

Sota shrugged his shoulders. "I think further down the hall." He said.

Kagome sighed to herself and walked into the hallway. She walked further down the hall and checked almost all the rooms. She came to a crimson colored door and opened it. "Wow" Kag said. The room was crimson red. A canopy bed that was a few feet of the bed stood in the middle of the room. It was black and red colored sheets. The carpet was red and was inches high. A computer on a black desk was sitting in a corner. Her black dresser pushed against the wall, Boxes waited to be unpacked on the floor. Kagome walked over to a door and pushed it open. It was like Sota's but had a crimson colored sink ad black and red tile floor. Kagome walked to and began to unpack.

A couple of hours later Kagome was done. She had put her clothes up and put her swords on the wall. Kagome walked out of her room making sure to close the door. She walked down the hall and down the stairs. She went looking for the kitchen. Kagome walked into what looked like the living room. Leather couches and love seats where in the room. A wide screen Television was in the wall, A fire place was on the left side of the wall. Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Finally." Kagome said.

Kagome walked into the kitchen. It was mostly white except for the refrigerator and stove and sink. The refrigerator was black along with the stove. The sink was silver. Kagome found the breakfast table that was in her old house in the room. Kagome went to raid the refrigerator. She pulled out a soda. She popped it open and heard the sizzling sound. She drank some then went out back into the hallway. She felt herself bump into someone. She looked up to see a angry looking Alex. "Hello." Kag said. She forced a fake smile on her face.

"Have you unpacked?" He asked.

"Yes."

"We will be going out for dinner so get dressed. And wear something appropriate."

"Whatever."

Kagome left Alex in the hallway and made her way back up to her room. She put her can of soda on her desk and went to her closet. "Something appropriate." She said to herself.

Kagome pulled out her clothes and went to the shower. Kagome slipped out of her clothes and stepped into her shower. She applied some strawberry shampoo then strawberry conditioner. Kagome grabbed her black bath scrungie pad. Kagome applied soap and washed her body clean. She turned off the water and stepped out onto her Crimson colored bathroom rug. She grabbed her fluffy black towel and wrapped it around her wet body. Kagome went out into her room. Once she was dried she grabbed her black bra and put it on. Kag put her shirt on. It was black with red long sleeves. She went to her dresser and grabbed her silk panties and put them on. Kagome went to her bed and put her pants on. The were black baggy pants with chains going down the sides. Red straps were attached to both of her legs. Kagome grabbed a pair of ducky socks and then put her combat boots on. She heard a knock at the door. "Hold on." She yelled to them.

"Alex said we are leaving soon." Sota said.

" Okay."

Kagome heard his retreating steps. She walked back to the bathroom. She applied black eyeliner and red eye shadow to her eyes, and black lipstick. Kagome grabbed her brush and ran it through her silky black hair with silver streaks. When Kagome was satisfied with her look she went to her dresser. She grabbed her spiked choker and bracelets and put them on. Kagome ran out of her room and down the stairs. She saw Sota and Alex waiting for her. She glanced over what they were wearing. Sota wore a black sweater, Black baggy pants with chains and black shoes, He had on spiked bracelets, and His black hair was spiked up. Alex wore a White shirt and black pants. He had on black shoes. His black hair hung low.

Sota watched his sister com down from the steps. He smiled a little at her and glanced over her wardrobe. He glanced at Alex and glared. He saw a smirk appear on his lips. 'Ill kill him if he touches her.' Sota thought clenching his fists.

Alex glanced over her wardrobe. He took in her figure and a smirk appeared on his face. 'She doesn't know when to obey the rules. I could always fix that.'

Kagome stood next to Sota. "We ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Sota said.

Alex nodded and walked out the door. Kagome and Sota followed him to the car. They got in Alex's Lamborghini. Alex started the car.

Kagome sat in the front seat with Sota in the back. Kagome watched the lights go by. 'I miss miroku.' She thought sadly. Minutes passed and they soon arrived at they destination.

Hey this is hellsdemoness

Hells Demoness: Hello again…

Tsuki: **glares at HellsDemoness**

**HellsDemoness: This is my cousin Tsuki..Say hello Tsuki to our readers.**

**Tsuki: Hello…….Good bye Disappears**

**HellsDemoness: Party pooper…Neways..she is helping me with the story…so review and tell us what you think. **

I want to say thank you for all my reviewers. SO THANK YOU!

To WhiteXWolfXDemoness I want to say thank you for saying I have talent.

To Crutches the magic hippie Thank you for not painting me red….And I hope the squirrels aren't harmed..And I will update soon

TO my other reviewers. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING…

Ja Ne everyone.


	4. To dinner and Chatting

Kagome,Sota, and Alex stepped out of the car and made their way to the entrance of the restaurant. They walked in and Alex talked to the Host. She showed them to their seats and put down silverware and menus. She soon left and they looked for what they wanted to eat.

Kagome stared at the menu. 'What the hell is this?' She thought.

"What is all this?" Kag asked with an eyebrow raised.

Alex and Sota looked to Kagome.

"Well their is shepards pie." Sota said

Kagome looked at him. "You want me to eat a Shepard?" She said confused.

Sota shook his head no and started to laugh.

Alex shook his head.

"Eat the shrimp and fries." He said.

Kagome nodded her head and put her menu down. "Sounds good." she said.

"I want the fries and a hamburger." Sota said putting the menu down and looking around the restaurant.

"Fine." Alex said.

A waitress came over. She was a blonde wearing black pants and a plain blue T-shirt.

"What can I get ya?" She said. The girl pulled out a notepad and pen.

"I want a hamburger and fries. A sprite also." Sota said.

"I want the spaghetti with alfredo sauce and shrimp. A beer to." Alex said.

"Shrimp and fries with a Mountain dew Code red." Kagome said.

The waitress wrote down their orders and picked up their menus and walked away.

Kagome slumped in her seat. She looked to Alex with a heated glare. 'You just had to get beer didn't you.' Kagome thought angrily. She clenched her fist under the table. Her nails digging into her palm. She felt blood seep through and drip down her fingers.

" I need to go to the bathroom" She said.

Sota and Alex nodded.

Kagome stood up from her seat and walk to were a sign said Restrooms .

Kagome pushed the doors open to the woman's bathroom. She bent down to see if she saw any feet. When she saw none she sat up and locked the doors. Kagome opened to her hands and saw 4 nail markings on both of her palms. Blood dripped to the floor from her wounds. Kagome washed her hands. She hissed some when the water touched her wounds. Kagome dried her hands and looked at the nail markings. She saw more blood and Kagome licked it up. She made a face when she tasted it then the bitter taste was gone and she was left with a salty flavor. When Kagome saw no more blood she unlocked the doors and went back to her table.

When Kagome had left Sota sat in silence. He once in awhile glanced at Alex to see what he was up to. Sota looked at Kagome's seat. He saw a tiny substance of blood. He quirked and eyebrow. 'How did that end up there.' He thought. He saw Kagome walking towards their table and he flashed her a smile.

Kagome walked towards her table. She saw Sota looking at her chair then look towards her. She saw him flash her a smile, Kagome smiled back and sat in her chair. She pulled her chair up to the table. Their waitress soon came with their food. The waitress sat the food down and flashed them a smile then she soon left.

They began their meal. Through the hole time at the restaurant nobody said a word. After they were done eating They walked up to the host and Alex paid the bill. When they got back home Sota went to bed. Kagome went to her room and turned on her computer and got online. Alex went to his office.

Kagome turned on her computer and put it on the internet. She sat down in her Black fluffy roller chair and took off her combat boots. She went to her closet to find her something to wear. She come back out wearing a black shirt and a pair of red boxers.

She sat down and signed on to aim. She smiled when she saw Miroku on.

Miroku watched as Kagome drove away. He stared at the retreating car. He sighed and went back inside. It was early so he went back to his room. His room was dark purple. His bed was a few feet off the ground as his sheets were silk purple. He laid there for awhile till he went to sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE.."

Miroku slammed his hand on the alarm clock. His purplish brown eyes looked at the clock with hate. He sat up and stretched. He was still depressed his friend left him. He sighed and went to get dressed for school. He stepped into the shower. He wet his black hair before applying shampoo. He washed the shampoo out then put conditioning in it. He grabbed a washcloth and applied soap the washed his self. He stepped out of the shower onto a dark purple bath rug. He grabbed his black towel and wrapped it around his waist. He walked into his room and grabbed a pair of dark purple boxers and put them on. He went to his closet and pulled out his pants and a T-shirt. He put on his black baggy pants with red straps on the side. He pulled his Black T-shirt on. He combed his black hair then spiked it. He put in 2 little hoped earrings in his left ear then 1 on his right. Miroku put his spiked bracelets on then grabbed his skull hoodie and walked out his bedroom door. He walked down the stairs into the living room and grabbed his back pack and walked out of the house. He stepped into the sunlight and pulled his hand to cover his eyes. 'Evil sun.' He thought. Miroku sat on his motorcycle. He put on his hoodie then his backpack. He kicked the kickstand up then pulled out of the driveway and speed down the road. He pulled into the schools parking lot and kicked his kickstand down. Miroku got off and walked to the schools entrance. He opened the door and glared. He hated this place with passion. Miroku went to his locker to get his books. Miroku opened it and put his backpack in and got his History book out. He slammed it shut and turned around. Kikyo, Yura, and Kagura stood there.

Kikyo wore a white skirt that hardly covered a thing, A Pink button up shirt, Pink heeled sandals. She had on a diamond bracelet and necklace. She wore pink lipstick and eye shadow. Yura and Kagura wore almost the same clothing. Both had on leather skirts, Red tank tops with 'V' shaped cuts above their breasts. Red heeled sandals. Yura had black eye shadow and red lipstick. Kagura had Red lipstick and red eye shadow.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Where's the Goth Whore?" Kikyo asked.

"She is not a WHORE BITCH." Miroku yelled.

Kikyo only smirked. "Were is she?" She asked.

"She moved." Miroku said pushing through them and headed to class.

Kikyo grinned and nodded to her friends and went to class.

Miroku sat in the back of his history class. He had his combat boots propped up on his desk and his arms crossed. He had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his chair. The teacher came in and started taking roll.

"Nina?" Mrs. Lansey asked

"Here"

"Taylor?"

"Here"

"Samantha?"

"Here?"

"Miroku?"

Miroku didn't answer.

"MIROKU?" Mrs. Lansey yelled.

Miroku looked up and glared.

"Here.."

The roll went on and Miroku didn't pay attention. Through half of the history lesson the door was opened and 3 people cam in. 2 guys and 1 girl.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Lansey asked looking at the two.

"We are new." A girls voice said.

Miroku looked over the three. The girl who had spoken had black hair that had red streaks through them. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. She had tan skin. She wore black lipstick, and red eye shadow. She wore black pants that had green straps wrapping around her legs. She ware a black hoodie and black shoes. 1 of the guys had long silver blue hair. He wore a red bandana over his head. He wore a red shirt and black baggy pants with red and crimson colored straps on his pants. He had on combat boots. The 2nd guy was a little shorter than most. He had reddish orange hair. He wore black baggy pants with a few chains on them. A dark green shirt and dark green shoes. Miroku couldn't see their eyes since they faced away from him

"Okay well you can sit wherever you like." Mrs. Lansey said.

The 3 turned away from the three and walked to the back. They sat down and from Mirokus eyes they looked to be ignoring everyone. Miroku had saw their eyes. The young woman's eyes were dark brown, the silver haired guy had golden amber eyes and the short boy had dark green eyes.

"Okay class we have three new students. Mr. Inuyasha Takashi, Sango hitoshi and Shippo Fox. " Mrs. Lansey said in a happy voice. She then turned her attention back to the history lesson.

The bell sounded and Miroku walked out of the room. He went to his locker and wasn't surprised to find Kikyo there.

"What now?" He asked. Miroku opened his locker and got his language arts book out.

"Just to ask if the whore was coming back." Kikyo said.

Miroku closed his eyes and breathed. He snapped them open and gave a hell freezing glare.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME SHE ISN'T A WHORE SKANKY GOTH BITCH OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU CALL HER." Miroku yelled and left to go to his class.

Kikyo stood there glaring at his retreating figure. 'Wind you did not just yell at me.' Kikyo thought. She flipped her hair and went to her class.

Inuyasha and his group stood in the hall watching what was going on. They looked at each other in wonder and the to Miroku who walked by them. They shrugged and went to their next class which happened to be Language arts.

Miroku sat in the back of the classroom glaring at everyone. 'Where does she get off. She is the fucking whore. I should kill her.' Miroku thought. He saw the new students walk in and saw them heading towards him.

"Hey." Shippo said.

"Hey." Miroku said back.

"We heard what happened in the hallway." Sango said looking at his sadly.

"Yea. Stupid preppy whore." Miroku said angrily.

"Who was she talking about." Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend. She was you know a goth and her and Kikyo have been trying to kill one another for ages. Well my friend just moved and now Kikyo is starting up more shit." He said angrily.

"Sorry about your friend movin." Sango said.

Miroku looked at her and gave her a perverted grin. He nodded and sat up and grabbed her hand. He saw Sango blush.

Sango blushed when Miroku held her hand. 'What in the world.' She thought.

"Would you bare my children?" Miroku asked.

"No…You Hentai!" Sango said slapping him.

Miroku smirked and rubbed his cheek. "It was worth it.' He said.

Inuyasha and Shippo only shook their heads.

"So where you guys from?" Miroku asked.

"North of Japan. We got kicked out for fighting and disobeying the teachers." Sango said.

Miroku nodded. The teacher came in and they continued on with their talking. Lunch came and they headed to lunch together. Miroku showed them the table that Kagome and him used to sat at.

"So how long you known her?" Shippo asked. He was stabbing what looked like a meatball.

"Since for about 17 years." Miroku said sniffing his food.

They looked at him as if he grew another head. "Wow." Sango said

"Yea. Parents knew each other so we became friends and stuck with each other since." He said sadly.

Inuyasha watched Miroku. "Toughen up man. " He said.

"Ha. Sure. Neways what are ya'll doin after school?" Miroku asked

They shrugged.

"You wanna come to my house?" Miroku asked giving them a pleading look.

"Sure." They said.

After lunch they headed to 4th period. The bell sounded for the end of the day. Inuyasha and Miroku had walked out the door chatting. Sango and Shippo were already on their bikes. Miroku looked at them then their motorcycle. Sangos was Black with san on one side and BadAss on the other written in light blue. Shippos was Dark green with Shipp and forest in black on the sides. Inuyasha got on his motorcycle. It was crimson red with Inu and Hanyou on the side written in black letters. Miroku got on his and then went towards Mirokus. They got off their motorcycle and went inside. Miroku went to the kitchen with shippo and Sango. Miroku had said to look around so that s what Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha went up the stairs and went to a room with a purple door. He opened it to find himself in Mirokus room. Inuyasha saw the computer on and was connected to aim. A message popped up from IceBitch. Inu smirked and started to talk.

(Kagome- IceBitch & Inuaysha- RokuThePerv)

IceBitch: Hey!

RokuThePerv: Hey!

IceBitch: How are you?

RokuThePerv: Good. And you?

IceBitch: Horrible…

RokuThePerv: Why?

Kagome started to get curios. She stared at the screen. "I thought he always knew why" She said to herself. She shrugged and continued to talk.

Inuyasha smirked when he first started to talk. But when it came to the horrible IceBitch wrote he became curios.

IceBitch: Just Alex…Neways so who are you?

RokuThePerv: Miroku

IceBitch: Okay…So I cant wait to see you on your birthday…When is it again?

Kagome smirked. She would know if this was Miroku or not.

Inuyasha glared at the screen. "Bitch" He said to himself. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down the name of who he was talking to.

RokuThePerv: I got to go…Homework time.

Kagome stared at the screen waiting for his response. When she read what he wrote she growled. She went to type back when it said

RokuThePerv has signed off at '5:00pm'

Inuyasha signed off then got on his name. He put IceBitch as his new buddy. He clicked on her name an I-med her

Kagome sighed and went to sign off when a I- popped up.

MasterYoukia has sent you a message do you want to respond?

Kagome clicked on respond.

MasterYoukia: Hello?

IceBitch: Hello.

Inuyasha smirked when he saw her respond.

IceBitch: What do you want?

MasterYoukia: To say hi. So what your name?

Kagome glared at her screen.

IceBitch: Nunya

MasterYoukia: Come on…Then how old are you?

Inuyasha was enjoying this. "She is so easy to make mad." He said to himself

IceBitch: …….17 you?

MasterYoukia: 19

IceBitch.: Okay….So Mr. 19 where you live at.

MasterYoukia: …………..Nunya

Kagome smirked. 'This is fun.' She thought

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. 'Should I or Not' He asked himself.

MasterYoukia: Tokyo, Japan.

IceBitch: NO WAY!

MasterYoukia: YES WAY…

IceBitch: I used to live their…Stupid Stepfather…

MasterYoukia: Hnnn Yea I'm in High school still you?

IceBitch: Yea…But I'm on spring break now

MasterYoukia: Yea we have ours next week. I'm not going tomorrow.

IceBitch: DITCHER

MasterYoukia: LOSER

Inuyasha shook his head. "Weird woman" He said to himself.

Kagome glared. "So now its to name calling huh." She said to herself.

IceBitch: Shit Head

MasterYoukia: Skanky Whore Goth Bitch…

Inuaysha waited for her to react. "Lets see if you're the mystery woman." He said looking at the screen for her to respond

IceBitch: I AM NOT A FUCKING SKANKY WHORE…GO FUCK YOURSELF.

MasterYoukia: So you're the mystery woman at school.

Kagome growled to herself. 'Asshole' she thought. Kagome heard a glass break from down stairs. "KAGOME GET DOWN HERE!" Kagome heard Alex yell up to her.

Kagome sighed

IceBitch: I got at go..Ttyl…maybe..if..im…alive…BYE

Inuyasha looked at what she wrote. He saw that she signed off. He also did so and went to get up and turned to find a pair of Purplish brown eyes staring at him.

"Why hello there Inuyasha have fun talking to my friend?" Miroku asked.

Miroku gave everyone something to drink and eat. He went to find Inuyasha and found him sitting at his computer. Miroku silently walked over and stood behind him. He read and heard every word. When he saw the last respond of Kagome he glared. 'Alex I hope you die.' He thought. He saw Inuyasha get up.

"Why hello there Inuaysha have fun talking to my friend?" He asked

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "so that's your friend.?" He asked

Miroku nodded. "Yea funny aint she. So you gonna crash here with Sango and Shippo.?" He asked

Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess so." He said

,Miroku lead him to the guest room. Its was black room. Red silk sheets on the bed. A computer in a corner and a bathroom in the room. "U can sleep here. It was Kagomes favorite room." Miroku said leaving Inuyasha to his own privacy. Inuaysha laid on the bed. He smelt Strawberry's and Jasmine. A few hours later Everyone was asleep so he got on the internet and to his surprise the mystery woman was on.

Hello again this is your author HellsDemoness Hello this is Tsuki...her helper... This is the 4th chapter. Review and tell us what you think. 


	5. Meeting you And step Fathers angry

Kagome walked down the red carpeted stairs. Her bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room for Alex. Kag walked towards the kitchen thinking her stepfather would be there. Kagome stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see who the owner of the hand that was on her shoulder was. She glared when she came face to face with her enemy.

"You wanted me?" Kag asked. She glared at Alex who in return glared back.

"Do you know what time it is?" Alex asked.

"I do know what time it is. It's umm..." Kag said looked around the room for a clock

"12am I went up stairs to see if you and Souta were asleep and I saw the light in your room on."

Kagome flinched when she felt the hold on her shoulder tighten with every word Alex said.

Alex kept his hold on her shoulder. The alcohol he had drunken earlier that night was taken affect on him.

"I was talking to my friends."

Kagome held the whimper that forced to come out in. She grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled it away from her shoulder.

"I don't care you will be in bed before 12 from now on is that understood?"

Kagome nodded her head. Alex nodded back with a grin. His eyes looked over her body not once but twice. Kagome shivered as she watched him. She took that as a chance and ran up the stairs to her room. Alex watched her go his grin soon turning into a smirk he walked off.

Kagome opened her door and closed it behind her. She leaned against it and breathed. "What was that about?" She asked herself.

After about five minutes of calming herself down she went to her bathroom. Her hand flipped on the switch and she walked to her tub. She turned the water on letting it get warm. She sat on the end. She let her hands swing back and forth in the water. Kagome stood up and stripped stepping into the tub. She pushed the knob in turning the shower on. About two hours after she washed she stepped out. She wrapped a red towel around her. She looked in her mirror and glared. A hand sized bruise was forming on her shoulder.

"Fucking prick." She said to herself.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went to her computer putting her instant messenger on. Kagome walked into her closet looking for her night clothes. Kagome yanked a black tank top off a hanger and black silk shorts. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk panties and put them on. She put her shirt and shorts on and through her towel behind her. It hit the floor with a "clunk." Kagome grabbed her brush and ran it through her wet silky hair. She sat at her computer chair. A I-m popped up.

She read what it said out loud. "MaterYoukia has sent you a message. Would you like to accept?"

Kagome pressed accept. She glared at the message.

MasterYoukia: Why hello…Aren't you suppose to be asleep?

IceBitch: No….

MasterYoukia: So I see u not dead…

IceBitch: Yea I'm Alive….

Inuyasha smirked visualizing her glaring at the computer screen. He sat back in the chair, He read the last message she sent a couple of times.

MasterYoukia: Y did u say u were going to die earlier?

Kagome bit her lip. 'Should I tell him?….Should I not…..why not he Doesn't know me' She thought to herself.

IceBitch: My stepfather….

MasterYoukia: What he do?

Inuyasha clenched his fist. 'He wouldn't dare touch her.' He thought. Inuyasha clenched and un-clenched his fists waiting for her reply.

IceBitch: Well when I was talking to u earlier be 4, My stepfather had I think broke some glass and when I left and meet him he was drunk…

MasterYoukia: Did he touch you?

Kagome tilted her head to the side. 'Why does he want to now?' She thought.

IceBitch: He only left a bruise on my shoulder from squeezing to hard that's about it. Y do u want to know?

Inuyasha growled. His eyes got a red tint in them then went back to their golden color. 'Why do I care for this human?' He asked himself. 'I don't even know her and I am already harboring feelings for her.' He thought. Inuyasha pondered on that thought for awhile.

Kagome on the other hand was growing very angry and bored. "Why the hell wont he fucking answer me." She asked herself.

She hit her desk. The screen shook a little but then eventually stopped. Kagome sighed and breathed in slowly. 'why am I getting so worked up over this guy?' She asked herself. Kagome yawned. She stretched her arms up over her head. She heard her joints pop and smiled. Feel much better. She looked at the screen.

IceBitch: HEY MORON ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

Inuyasha snapped out of his pondering hearing his I-m sound come through his speakers. He chuckled lightly reading her message. "Feisty one." He said to no one. Inuyasha smirked typing his message in.

MasterYoukia: Ur a feisty one. Are u that feisty in bed to?

IceBitch :U HENTAI! U MEN ARE TO FUCKING HORNY!

MasterYoukia: not all of us honey.

Ice Bitch :DON'T CALL ME HONEY U PERVERT PENCIL DICK

MaterYoukia: Now stop name calling….

IceBitch: Ill leave I swear I will….

Kagome clenched her fists. 'Who does he think he is.' She said to herself hotly. Kagome leaned back in her chair glaring at the computer chair. She saw a little box appear on her screen that said her friend had just signed on. Kagome leaned forward and double clicked on the I-m Name.

Inuyasha snorted. "Ha what a wench." He said to no one. He imagined her getting angry and laughed. Inuyasha reread what she last wrote and smirked. "She wont leave." He said.

Miroku waited a couple of hours after he took Inuyasha to his guest room. Once he thought he was in bed Miroku got onto the Internet. He saw a I-m appear and he smiled.

IceBitch :Hey!

RokuThePerv: Hey, How are you?

IceBitch: I could be better.

Miroku pondered on what she meant and a mental picture of Alex popped into his head. Miroku clenched his fists and glared. "Ill kill him, I don't care if I promised." Miroku said.

RokuThePerv: What do you mean?

IceBitch: Nuttin…Hey wanna come to my Chatroom?

RokuThePerv: Sure

Kagome smiled to her self and invited both Inuyasha and Miroku to her chat room. Kagome got ready to speak when her Bedroom door slammed open. She turned around to see who was there and her eyes went wide. Alex walked towards her and pulled the plug on her computer. "You are not to use this unless I say so got it." Alex threatened

Kagome nodded. Her heart was beating fast. She wasn't surprised if her step father could here it. Alex took her monitor and walked out of her room. Kagome sighed and walked to her bed and laid down. She laid there and soon fell asleep on top of her covers.

Inuyasha clicked on the chat invitation that IceBitch sent her. He saw Miroku on and smirked. He went to say something and saw that IceBicth log off. He growled and shrugged. "Shell be back." He said to himself. So he thought….

Miroku smiled as he clicked on Kagome's chat invitation He saw Kagome log off and slammed his hands on the desk. "DAMNIT Kagome what's goin on." He said to himself. He saw that someone new was also on. He started to chat with him.

After an hour of chatting Miroku and Inuyasha logged off and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up and covered her eyes with her hands. "Who opened my curtains?" Kagome growled out.

"I did." A cold voice said.

Kagome froze. She knew that voice. She breathed in and out uneasily. "No.." She said quietly.

Sry everyone for my delay….I was on spring beak and very busy with school

Sry if its short the next chapter will be longer promise

Ja Ne everyone…


	6. Seeing him again and Saying good bye

Hells Demoness: Hello all again...I hope you guys like my story so far...Well this chap is mainly about who the guy was in Kagomes bed room and a lil peak at her past that I left off on chap 1 I think.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER I SAY!

Kagome sat straight up from her bed. A figure stood in the shadow part of her room. He stepped out into the sun. He wore black baggy pants and a tight blue muscle shirt. He had brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and blue eyes. Kagomes eyes were wide as she stared at him. The guy walked towards her and squatted so he was eye to eye with her.

"Kouga w-what are you doing here?" Kagome asked stuttering a little.

"To see you of course." Kouga replied with a smile.

Kagome raised and eyebrow. Her fear slowly faded away. She watched as his eyes roamed her body. She felt a shiver run down her back. Kagome glared at him and stood up.

"Are you leaving any time soon?" She asked walking to her closet.

Kouga shrugged and sat on Kagomes bed and watched her retreating form disappear into her closet.

Kagome sighed and pulled out her clothes and walk to her bathroom. Kagome put her clothes on her sink and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her black silked see through bra and put it on. She put on her black fish nets then her red silked tank top. Kagome put on her black baggy pants. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She put on her eye liner then put on her red eye shadow. She picked up her dark purple lipstick and applied it to her lips. Kagome went to reach for her brush and only felt air. "where did it go?" She asked herself.

Kagome walked out into her room and went to her computer desk and picked up her hair brush and walked to her mirror. She brushed her long hair and put it in chopsticks with only two strands hanging around her face. Kagome put on her jewelry and looked towards Kouga. He had watched her the entire time.

"DO you have to stare at me?" Kag asked getting frustrated.

Kouga chuckled and stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his tan muscled arms around her waist.

"Yes I do, You have changed since we last saw one another." Kouga said. He looked into her icy blue eyes.

They stared at one another. 'I will not fall for him again.' Kagome angrily thought to herself.

After a short period of time their faces were inches apart. Kagome felt his heated breath on her lips as the distance between them decreased. Kouga went to kiss her when the door slammed open. Kagome jumped away from him as she heard the door slam open. Kouga sighed and let his hands fall to his sides.

Sota slammed open the door and his eyes bugged out of his head. He looked like a cow who almost got hit by a semi on the road. He watched as Kagome jumped away from Kouga as if he was the plague.

"What are you two doing? He asked. He loved teasing his sister.

"N-nothing." Kouga and Kag said at the same time.

Sota shook his head. "Anyways.. Alex said to come down stairs." he said walking away.

Kagome looked towards Kouga and saw him staring at her. She shook her head and headed to the door.

"Lets go wolf boy." Kag teased.

Kouga smirked at her form. He jogged up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Kagome felt her hands move to his and stayed there. Kagome and Kouga walked down the stairs together and saw Alex glaring at them.

"Took you two long enough." He shouted at them.

Kagome felt Kouga shrug. "We were talking." Kouga said.

Alex shook his head and looked to Kagome. "I need you to run into town. Sota and I will be gone for a while. We will be back in a week. I expect you not to misbehave or consequences will be deadly." He said manacling.

Kagome shuddered as the look in Alex's eyes scared her. Kouga tightened his hold on her and whispered in her ear. "He won't touch you if I am around, Babe."

Kagome leaned her head against him. 'I don't want to fall for him again, But I guess that's a little to late.' She thought. Kagome looked to Sota who was sitting on his duffle bag and suit case. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes Alex I understand." She said.

Kagome watched Alex get into the car with Sota. She had her head on Kougas shoulder and waving at them. Kagome watched Longley at the car as it disappeared off into the distance. Kagome felt Kouga move and she looked up at him. Blue eyes met with Icy blue eyes. He smiled at her only to have her grin.

"I guess I got to go to..." Kagome started to say something but was cut off by a heart shattering kiss.

Kagomes eyes went wide as she felt Kougas lips on hers. Kouga smirked and closed his eyes and slid his tongue over her lips. Kagome moaned as her eyes closed. She let her lips part allowing him in. They slid their tongues over one another's. Kagome slid her tongue over one of Kougas fangs and she felt her tongue get pricked on it. Kougas sucked on Kag's bleeding tongue.

Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kouga picked her up and Kag wrapped her legs around his waist. Kouga pulled his face away from hers and looked down at the beauty wrapped around him. Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"You taste the same but with a spice to it." Kouga said huskily.

Kagome smiled. She remembered the last time he said that she tasted good.

(Flash back got to have them once in a while.)

_A 14 year old black haired girl stood in front of a shrine. She wore a black corset and a black skirt with a few holes in it. She had icy blue eyes. In front of her stood a 15 year old guy. His hair brown hair that was back in a pony tail. He wore a black suit with a white tie. He had blue eyes. "Kagome?" He asked._

_"Yes" The girl said sweetly._

_"You taste like strawberries." The guy said huskily._

_The girl smiled and tilted her head a little. "And you Kouga taste like honey...a little.." Kagome said with a blush._

_Kouga laughed while Kagome blushed dark red which only made Kouga laugh harder._

_Kouga walked Kagome to her door and kissed on the cheek. "Ill call you tonight, Babe." Kouga said walking off. _

_Kagome watched him leave and when she couldn't see him anymore she went inside and leaned against the door and sighed happily. _

_As Kagome got into the shower and began to apply soap to her hair the phone rang. "Damn it!" Kag shouted. She rinsed her hair out and wrap her towel around he wet dripping body. She ran to the phone which was on her bed and answered it. _

_"Hello?" She asked. _

_Kagome walked back to the bathroom. _

_"Hey babe." A males voice said. _

_"Hey Kouga." _

_"What are you doing?" Kouga asked curiously_

_"Taking a shower." _

_"Really now...Maybe I should come over and help you." _

_Kagome laughed and dropped her towel to the floor. She felt a cold breeze hit her nude body. _

_"That's okay Kouga i'm all good." _

_She heard a sigh and then a chuckle come from behind her. Kagome turned around and her eyes went big and she yelled. "KOUGA WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" _

_Kouga laughed as he shut his cell phone off and then took Kagomes and done the same. _

_"I am hear to see you." Kouga said lustfully. _

_Kagome held her hand to her chest and breathed. She glared at him hatefully._

_"OUT WOLF BOY." Kagome yelled at him angrily. _

_Kouga shook his head and grabbed Kag's waist and pulled her to him. He put his lips next to her and licked her neck. Kagome shivered and felt her self moan. "Come on Kouga...Stop..." Kag said moaning._

_Kouga licked her shoulder and whispered to her. "You don't want me to."_

_Kagome felt her hands put themselves around Kouga neck. _

_Kagome snapped out of her moaning went she felt her legs wrap around Kougas waist. She looked down to Kouga who was smirking. Kouga put his hands on Kagomes butt and massage them. Kagome grinded into him. "Kouga please...stop..." Kagome half whined half moaned._

_Kouga ignored her and sat her on the sink. He pulled his shirt off and threw it where Kagomes towel was. _

_Kagome ran her hands over Kougas muscled chest. Kagome moaned as Kouga sucked on Kagomes neck. Kouga ran his claws over Kagomes thighs and scratched her. Kagome moaned as she felt his claws scrap her skin. 'Oh Kouga why do you do this to me.' She asked herself. _

Kagome was snapped back into reality when she felt herself fall onto a bed. Kagome looked to Kouga who was smirking at her. Kagome smiled as she watched him move around.

'Kagome you need to think about this.' She thought to herself.

Kagome stood up and her smile faded. She watched as Kouga came close to her with out his shirt on. Kouga had a nice tan and well toned abs. Kagome removed her eyes from his chest to his face. He had a nice smirk on as his eyes shine with lust.

"Kouga we cant do this." Kagome said.

Kouga looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" He asked completely confused.

Kagome sighed. "Because we aren't even together anymore…And I don't want to be hurt again." Kagome said.

She had a sad look on her face. Kouga nodded and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome smiled a little as she hugged him back.

"Okay Kagome…We will start over." He said.

Kagome nodded as her head was on his shoulder. She started to drift off asleep when she heard a light sounding ring. Kagome let go of Kouga as she searched frantically for the phone. Kouga smiled as he watched as Kagome run around the room looking for the phone. Kouga shook his head as he picked up the phone that was on the floor covered in blankets. He used a claw finger and turned it on. "Hello?" He asked.

Kagome folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Smarty pants." She said sarcastically.

"Let me speak to Kagome." A males voice ordered.

"Yes Sir Alex." Kouga said with a grin.

Kouga handed Kagome the phone and sat on her bed. Kagome looked at the phone and put it up to her ear. "Yes?" She asked.

"Have you went shopping, And what is Kouga doing there?" Alex wanted to know.

Kagome bit her lip. "I am leaving now and he is helping me."

There was a sigh then Alex spoke again low and soft that scared Kagome.

"Well hurry up and I would like Kouga to stay with you till I am back. We will be back sooner than I thought." Then he hung up.

Kagome sighed and turned the phone off and threw it beside Kouga on the bed. She went out the door and down to the living room. She grabbed her keys to her car and waited for Kouga. Kagome heard footsteps and looked to the stairs. Kouga came down wearing one of Kagomes Black button up silk shirt. Kagome nodded and they both walked out to the garage. Kagome and Kouga got into a black Mustang and buckled up. The mustang had a CD player with a nice sound system. Kagome looked to Kouga.

"Where's the store?" She asked.

Kouga laughed and got out. Kagome scooted over and got into the passenger seat. Kouga sat in the Driver seat and started the engine. Kagome felt the car rumble to life as they pulled out of the drive way and onto the highway. Kagome and Kouga didn't say a word to one another on the car ride to the store. Kagome stared out the window. Tons of thoughts going through her mind. Kouga looked to Kagome with a light smile. 'She looks so different than before." He thought.

Kagome sighed. "Watch where you are going." She said.

Kouga looked to the road and saw them turn into a store. It had a big neon light on the front that said Kay's Shopping Center.

Kagome got out and wrapped her hand around Kougas and went in. Kagome walked down the aisles grabbing food and stuff then went to the cash register. Kouga payed for the food and they went back to Kagomes place.


	7. Phone Call

The next morning after Kagome woke up she groaned. The light of the sun that peeked through her curtains grazed her face. She put a hand over her eyes to keep the sun out of them. She rolled over to her side and her hand hit something solid. "What the heck?" She said to herself.

Kagome looked upwards and saw two blue eyes staring back at her. Kagome made an 'O' shape with her mouth as she registered what was going on. She heard Kouga yawned and said a sleepy Hello to her. She nodded and sat up and felt two masculine arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Yes?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

She felt a shrug and was pulled back into his chest. "Nothing really." Kouga said.

Kagome felt herself against Koga's hard chest and his lips against her neck. She smiled and tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. She went to say something when she head a ring from in the kitchen. Kagome looked to Koga and he just shrugged and unwrapped his arms from her waist.

"Sorry.." She said and walked out of the room down the stairs.

Koga yawned and got up to get a shower. As Kagome started down the stairs she looked back at her door and saw him going into the bathroom then the water turning on. Kagome reached the kitchen and put her hand to the phone. She felt herself being pulled from reality to a memory., That she had longed to forget.

_A girl around the age 12 walked down the hall from her room. She checked every room in the house except the basement. "Where is she?" The girl had asked herself._

_She stopped in front of the basement and went to put a hand on the door knob when the phone rang. She ran to it and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked._

"_Yes.. Is this the home of the Higurashi's ?" A woman's voice asked. The girl could here lots of people talking and then ambulances sounds _

"_Um yes, This is Kagome Figurate." She said sweetly. _

_Kagome started twirling the phone cord in her index finger._

"_Oh yes Kagome, Is your father home?" The lady asked again._

"_No.. I am alone." Kagome said bluntly._

" _Kagome…My name is Dr. Shraha. I really need to speak to your father." Dr. Shraha said._

"_He is not here…" She said again._

" _I am sending someone there to get you Kagome." The doctor said._

_Kagome nodded then remembered the lady on the phone with her could not see her. _

"_Yes Ma'am." She said politely and then she turned the phone off. _

_She sighed walking to the couch. She ran her hands through her hair and curled up on the couch. Her sleeve of her sweater covering her face. Maybe an hour later Kagome woke up to the sound of fists bagging on the door. "Hello…. Anyone home… Kagome?" A mans voice asked._

_Kagome got up. Her pant legs dragging on the ground as she walked to the door. She opened the door rubbing her knuckles against her eyes and yawning. "What?" She asked sleepily. _

_A man with jet black hair and a woman with red hair stood there in police uniforms. The man seemed slightly angry and the woman very nice looking. Her green eyes were full of happiness and joyful. The man however, his eyes seemed full of anger and distrust._

"_Kagome dear.. Lets go now." The woman said giving Kagome her hand. _

_Kagome nodded and reached for her hand. Fingers wrapping around the woman's hand. "Okay…. Where we going?" She asked looking up at the woman as they walked to the police car._

"_To the hospital." The woman said giving Kagome a heart warming smile._

"_Why?" Kagome asked again getting into the car. _

"_You will see." The woman gave her a sad smile and closed the door and got into the passenger as the other police man got in. The car rumbled to life and pulled out of the drive way onto the highway. Kagome stared out the window, watching the trees, cars, even houses fly by her as the car drove. She looked up at the hospital as they arrived at their destination. Kagome took her seat belt off and waited for the door to open. As it did the woman's hand was held out to her. "Come on Kagome." She said._

_Kagome nodded grabbing her hand and walked to the doors of the hospital. The sliding glass doors opened by themselves as she got close enough to them. Her eyes took in everything as she entered the first section of the hospital. Her hair was blown back at the sudden burst of air as she got closer to an air vent on the side. "Doctor Sharma Please." The Male police officer said to the nurse at the front desk. Kagome watched this as she took a seat in the waiting room. A doctor soon came and talked to him. She had brown hair that was neatly in a bun. A tan and was well built. She wore a white over coat, light brown panty house and white shoes. She looked to Kagome and she saw the most beautiful blue eyes Kagome had ever seen. She smiled at the lady and the lady smiled back and walked over to her. "Kagome right?" She asked in a very sweet voice with a tint of sadness._

"_Yes ma'am." Kagome said with a nod. _

"_That's good. Now I got a hold of your dad and him and you're brother Sota is coming okay?" She asked. _

_Kagome only nodded but inside she was starting to get the idea something was deadly wrong._

_An hour later Kagomes stepfather and her brother Sota walked through the sliding glass door she had already entered before. The doctor walked over to them as Sota ran to Kagome. She engulfed him in a hug and smiled. "Hey Sota." She said. _

_Sota smiled and waved. They looked to their stepfather and noticed him clenching his fists and a angry look was upon his face. Kagome tilted her head and then the tears came from her stepfather. The doctor looked to Kagome and walked to her. "Sota.. Kagome… you're mom is.." The doctor started to say._

Kagome shook her head as she was back to reality and the phone continued to ring. She picked it up and pushed the on button. She put the phone to her ear and said quietly, "Hello"

"Hey Kag.." A males voice said happily.

Kagomes face lit up. A big smile on her face and her eyes were shinning in happiness.

"MIROKU!" She practically yelled into the phone.

There was a light laugh on the other side of the phone. She looked to the stairs and saw Koga coming down with only black baggy pants and he was rubbing a towel in his hair and smiled at her. Koga walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey.." He said in her ear.

"Hey ." She said back..

"Kagome who's there?" Miroku asked on the phone,

"Hey… sorry…. Oh Koga is here." She said.

"He… is there.. Why?"

"Don't know really.. He appeared outta no where."

Kagome looked to Koga as he sat on the kitchen table looking around then at her.

She walked to him and he hugged her.

"Oh… Well guess what?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "The toaster talked to you?" She asked

Kagomes eyebrow rose further as she heard 3 other laughter's she never heard before.

"No.. The toaster dumped me….Me and some friends are coming to visit you." Miroku said.

Kagome shook her head. "If you say so…" She moved from Kogas grip and sat on the table and laid down her head in Koga's lap. "When you coming?" She asked.

Koga ran a claw down her stomach and watched as Kagome laughed. Her laughter was like a song to his ears and he loved and missed it so.

"Um…. In about and hour we are leaving. See ya soon, babe." Miroku said hanging up.

Kagome hung up the phone and put it on the table. She pulled Koga down for a kiss when the front door slammed open. "Kagome!" A males voice yelled.

"Oh no.." She said hopping off the table and looked at her self.

She looked to Koga and her eyes widened. Koga shrugged and grabbed her hand running up the stairs. They entered Kagomes room and she changed into black Kapres and a black shirt with the words 'Keep staring I might just do a trick'.

Kagome threw Koga a red muscle shirt that he had left with her before she moved.

They walked back down the stairs to see Alex walk from his office to them.

"Did you go shopping like I asked?" Alex asked Kagome.

Kagome answered with a nod of her head.

" Well did you do anything else while I was away." He sent a glare to Koga while he asked.

Koga and Kagome both answered with a No and a shake of their heads. Alex shrugged at this and walked to his room. Sota soon came into the house looking exhausted.

"Hey." Sota said rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you go to sleep Sota." Kag suggested pointing up the stairs.

Sota nodded and walked up the stairs. Kagome looked to Koga and smiled.

"Did I hear correctly that Miroku will be coming?" Koga asked wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"Yes." Kag answered back.

Koga leaned his head down until his lips touched hers and kissed her. Kagome smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kagome laughed and pulled away from him. "Well.. Lets go get everything for the arrival of Miroku." She said walking out the door.

Koga shook his head and followed her out.

Sorry you guys for not making more chapters earlier than now.

It was summer and I went away for awhile.. Sorry guys.

Please Review. . My next chapter is almost done..

Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne.


End file.
